megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Curry
.]] is a dish whose origins are in South and Southeast Asian cuisines that commonly incorporates a complex combination of spices or herbs. It is one of the most popular dishes in Japan, where it is considered a savory comfort food for its simplicity to make yet vast potential for complex recipes for any individual, and mostly served in three main forms: , curry udon (curry over noodles), and curry bread (a curry-filled pastry). Curry rice is most commonly referred to simply as "curry". Curry has many appearances in the ''Mega Man franchise. ''Mega Man Legends'' series .]] Curry rice is the favorite food from the Servbots, making it the most popular item in the Gesellschaft's menu. The Gesellschaft's curry rice is seasoned with carefully selected apple and cinnamon blend.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dining A La Bonne In ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Curry (Curry Rice in Japan) is also an item that Servbots can find inside buildings and in scout missions. It can be sold for 500 Zenny. In the Japanese version of the game, one of the PocketStation minigames has a Servbot eating curry rice. In Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!, two Servbots are happy that they will get hamburger curry as reward for their good work, and they get all fired up when Tron Bonne says that if they also manage to defeat Mega Man Volnutt, their hamburger curry will have cheese topping. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series Flave Yamakawa prepares a delicious curry before his NetBattle, and while Lan Hikari likes it, he thinks the curry his mother makes is better. Angry, Flave challenges Lan for a cooking contest to see who prepares the most tasty curry.Let's Play Archive: Mega Man Battle Network 4 - Part 8: Curry is now a Schedule I controlled substance While not common in the games, curry has a recurring appearance in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. Curry was created in Namasty, where Yahoot, the world's greatest curry chief, has a famous curry restaurant run by his family for generations. Lan visits Namasty in episode 31, where he eats 88 curry plates in three days and has a battle against Yahoot and former World Three members. After their defeat, Yahoot opens the #1 Curry shop in DenTech City. Later, Yahoot moves to Jawaii and opens the #2 Curry, #1 Curry being closed until Dex Oyama and Dingo start working on it in Rockman.EXE Stream. In episode 12 of Rockman.EXE Stream, Viddy Narcy forces Dex to create a large amount of curry to bury Jawaii island with the sauce. Other games In Mega Man Star Force 2, curry is one of the foods available in Foodtopia. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Namco × Capcom, Project X Zone, and Puzzle Fighter, the Lunch Rush attack has all Servbots running in line to get curry rice and other dishes, stomping opponents in the process. Lunch Rush is also a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2. In addition to Lunch Rush, one of the playable Servbot's attacks in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is eating curry and then releasing fire from the mouth. In Namco × Capcom, Mabo Curry (マーボーカレー, a recurring food in the Tales series) and Bistro Curry (ビストロカレー, an item from Klonoa Heroes) appear as items that fill the Special Gauge. Near the end of the game, Servbot #39 notes that the Gesellschaft's menu doesn't have Mabo Curry. Gallery NamastyCurry.png|Lan eating curry in Namasty ChickenCurry.png|Namasty's spring chicken curry PorkCurry.png|Namasty's delightfully deep fried pork curry SeafoodCurry.png|Namasty's juicy seafood curry CurryBread.png|Namasty's curry bread CurryPot.png|Namasty's curry in a pot CurryIcecream.png|Namasty's curry icecream CurrySushi.png|Namasty's curry sushi CheeseCurry.png|Namasty's cheese curry SpiceMaster9000.png|Spice Master 9000, Yahoot's automatic curry making machine Origincurry.png|Spice Master 9000's Origin curry PorkCurry2.png|Spice Master 9000's Pork Curry GreatNamastyCurry.png|Spice Master 9000's Great Namasty Curry GreatPorkCurry.png|Spice Master 9000's Great Pork Curry PerfectCurry.png|Spice Master 9000's perfect team work curry SpicyNoodleCurry.png|Spicy noodle curry TnK4KomaHimitsu.png|Manga TnK4KomaTronCook.png|Manga Trivia *In Mega Man Battle Network 4, Lan says "I never did like curry, too!" before eating Flave's curry, but considering the game's poor translation, this is possibly a mistake. External links *Curry article in Wikipedia *Japanese curry article in Wikipedia *The Reploid Research Lavatory: Food for the troops! References Category:Items